


Spring Sharena and Princess Sharena Support Log

by merryfortune



Series: Heroes Support Logs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Selfcest, Support Log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Support log for Spring Sharena and Princess Sharena.





	1. Support Log C

**Spring Sharena:** [crouching as she searches the bushes for an unknown object] I know that they have to be around here somewhere…

 **Princess Sharena:** Hey different dimension me, what are you up to?

 **Spring Sharena:** OH!

 **Spring Sharena:** [clatter effect]

 **Spring Sharena:** Oh no… I dropped all my eggs.

 **Princess Sharena:** Oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry.

 **Spring Sharena:** It’s okay, so long as you help me pick them up.

 **Princess Sharena:** Of course, I will help. It’s only polite after scaring you like that… which I’m sorry about, by the way.

 **Spring Sharena:** I know you didn’t mean it, hee-hee.

 **Spring & Princess Sharena:** [pick up the foil wrapped eggs]

 **Princess Sharena:** [hands hers over to Spring Sharena] What are these anyways? What were you doing too?

 **Spring Sharena:** These are chocolate eggs! I was egg hunting. Me and the other bunny heroes had hidden them around here to find. Whoever finds the most, wins.

 **Princess Sharena:** Since we’re the same person, from different universes, am I allowed to help you?

 **Spring Sharena:** I see no reason why not. If we win, I promise to share my bounty with you.

 **Princess Sharena:** Thank you so much! So, let’s _hop_ to it!

 **Spring Sharena:** I like the way you think.


	2. Support Log B

**Spring Sharena:** I can’t believe we won!

 **Princess Sharena:** I can! Two heads are better than one after all.

 **Spring Sharena:** Quite right… er, Sharena.

 **Princess Sharena:** Yes, it is weird calling each other “Sharena”, isn’t it?

 **Spring Sharena:** Perhaps we ought to come up with nicknames for each other then? I hear that’s what very close friends do. They give each other pet names.

 **Princess Sharena:** I’ve heard the exact same thing.

 **Spring & Prince Sharena:** [laugh]

 **Princess Sharena:** I know! How about I dub you “Honey Bunny”?

 **Spring Sharena:** I think I’d prefer calling you that.

 **Princess Sharena:** [blushing] Really?

 **Spring Sharena:** I see no issue in it. From now on, you can be “Honey Bunny”, Honey Bunny.

 **Princess Sharena:** Oh wow, it’s going to take some time getting used to that.

 **Spring Sharena:** I can come up with something else if you like. I hear that nicknames ought to be spontaneous after all… You can’t force them.

 **Princess Sharena:** No way! I like it.

 **Spring Sharena:** Good, good… But what does that make me?

 **Princess Sharena:** How about something a bit plainer and bit simpler? Just one word… like Blondie. You know… because you’re blonde.

 **Spring Sharena:** Blondie? How adorable! I think there’s a type of cake called a “blondie” too…

 **Princess Sharena:** I think you mean “brownie”.

 **Spring Sharena:** Perhaps. Still, I like it.

 **Princess Sharena:** Glad to hear it.

 **Spring Sharena:** Oh! And speaking of sweets… we should tuck into ours. We worked hard today to earn them, after all.

 **Princess Sharena:** Now that’s the best idea that I’ve heard all day as well.

 **Spring Sharena:** I just adore milk chocolate and all things sweet.

 **Princess Sharena:** Really? I prefer things a bit milder tasting. I like sweets occasionally, but my guilty food of choice is anything super salty. And if I was to pick out a chocolate for myself, I’d prefer white chocolate.

 **Spring Sharena:** Perhaps we were both a bit hasty in thinking that we’re both exactly alike after all.

 **Princess Sharena:** Yes, perhaps.


	3. Support Log A

**Princess Sharena:** Uh, er, Blondie…

 **Spring Sharena:** Yes? Oh, I just love it when you call me that.

 **Princess Sharena:** I’m glad to hear it… But, I’m not here to talk about anything… too pleasant, unfortunately.

 **Spring Sharena:** Oh dear… Is something bothering you, Honey Bunny?

 **Princess Sharena:** Only a little thing. I was wondering. I thought we’d be the same in every way, but I know we’re not, so it got me thinking… what’s your mother like in your world?

 **Spring Sharena:** We’re both quite the sorry state like a garden after a particularly wild spring rain.

 **Princess Sharena:** Oh dear…

 **Spring Sharena:** Don’t tell me… Is it the same for you?

 **Princess Sharena:** Yes. We live in the same castle and yet… If I want to speak to her, I have to send her letters.

 **Spring Sharena:** At least you can talk to her.

 **Princess Sharena:** I’m sorry… Did I hit a nerve?

 **Spring Sharena:** Not really…

 **Princess Sharena:** Is your Mother from your world… deceased?

 **Spring Sharena:** Yes, unfortunately. But, even when she was alive, it was the same. We lived in the same castle, but she never had the time for a face-to-face chat.

 **Princess Sharena:** I’m so sorry for your loss.

 **Spring Sharena:** It is all a part of the circle of life. The ones whom we love, they pass away and they return to nature. One day, it will happen to us.

 **Princess Sharena:** It is a small comfort in the face of grief…. How long ago was it, if you don’t mind me asking?

 **Spring Sharena:** Almost a year, now.

 **Princess Sharena:** And yet you are so cheery!

 **Spring Sharena:** I have grieved, and I have healed. It still hurts but that is a part of loss and life.

 **Princess Sharena:** You are very admirable… If you ever need anything, please know you can depend on me.

 **Spring Sharena:** I can’t thank you enough, Honey Bunny.


	4. Support Log S

**Princess Sharena** : My, it has been absolutely fabulous getting to know you.

 **Spring Sharena** : I agree entirely! It’s been way more fun than a spring clean.

 **Princess Sharena:** It’s strange… I was expecting that you would be exactly like me and I, exactly like you. I am pleasantly surprised by the thrill of discovering that we have a lot in common as well as a lot… not in common.

 **Spring Sharena:** [laughing] Yes, it is strange.

 **Princess Sharena:** I hope we can continue sharing these differences and commonalities. I really, really like getting to know you.

 **Spring Sharena:** That sounds as pleasant as a spring afternoon. I look forward to it as well.

 **Princess Sharena:** If you don’t mind me getting too personal-

 **Spring Sharena:** Not at all.

 **Princess Sharena:** I’m very glad that I have someone in my life now who understands my pain. Whenever I share my loneliness or insecurities with someone else, I feel as though they blow me off and remind me that my hardship is quite shallow in comparison to someone else’s.

 **Spring Sharena:** I would never do that!

 **Princess Sharena:** And I would never do that also. But, still, I am appreciative of it nonetheless that I have such a confidante in you.

 **Princess Sharena:** [pause]

 **Princess Sharena:** Which is why… Which is why I simply must share this feeling with you. It’s… It’s a very strange feeling. It is a very passionate love and most curious of all, it is directed to you. I don’t quite understand it.

 **Spring Sharena:** I don’t quite understand it either and I don’t want to presume to either, but I have my own feelings towards you myself. And I don’t know if you feel them, but I do. They are my own and as fervent as a springtime storm. It was these feelings – strange and mysterious – which led me to buy this… not for me, but for you.

 **Princess Sharena:** A ring!

 **Spring Sharena:** Yes, a ring.

 **Princess Sharena:** My, what a charming little thing… the white sapphires on it reminds me of daisy petals.

 **Spring Sharena:** You put a bounce in my step and your smile could make flowers bloom. I find these qualities… appealing.

 **Princess Sharena:** You never fail to make me smile… I feel like I could charge against a whole army in your name.

 **Spring Sharena:** I would never ask you of such a thing because I understand that it would sadden those around you if you were hurt in my name… Even though, we are the same person.

 **Princess Sharena:** I know.

 **Spring Sharena:** However, joy has bloomed inside of me regardless from your passionate declaration. And it would blossom within me further if you could accept this ring and these strange feelings of mine I entrust to you upon such an acceptance.

 **Princess Sharena:** Of course, I will accept this ring. I love you, my dearest Sharena.

 **Spring Sharena:** I love you too, my loveliness Sharena.


End file.
